Composing Atonements
by Dragon of Dawn and the Diadem
Summary: When Chibitalia is upset by the ever-so-strict Austria, it is up to Austria to compose the situation. Quite literally. Summary by the Diadem. (Cover picture: credits to the original artist, 'Hetaliacanons' on Tumblr.)


**A.N.:** _ **This was written by the Dragon of Dawn.**_ **Diadem here, (** _ **hello!**_ **) edited it.** _ **Really, it was Dragon who wrote it, and I just edited a few mistakes, but Dragon is just too loyal**_ **(** **Hey!)** _ **to admit it.**_ **We would like to explain that neither of us have (** _ **sadly**_ **) finished Hetalia, technically we just started. Please be kind to us, and we apologise if we got anything wrong.** _ **Please tell us your opinion with constructive criticism.**_ **Thank you for your support** _ **and hope you enjoy this story!**_

 **Disclaimer:** **We (** _ **obviously**_ **) do not own any of the characters nor pictures, as they belong to their rightful owners.** _ **We sincerely apologise if our ideas are similar to an existing fanfiction. However, rest assured. We haven't read any Fan Fictions about Hetalia on this topic yet. (**_ **Although I do want to** _ **if we find it**_ **.)**

* * *

 **Composing Atonements**

"Wah!" Little Italy screamed as he tripped on his dress and landed on the floor. Sounds of crashing plates could be heard along with the tinkling of dropped silverware. The cacophony immediately brought Austria onto the scene.

"Italy did you drop the plates and cutlery again?!" an annoyed Austria yelled. "This is the fourth time this week!" he fumed. "I'm ss-sorry! Ppplllease don't hurt me!" Chibitalia burst into tears and rushed towards the garden.

"Austria, aren't you being a little too hard on Little Italy? I mean, the child _is_ very young," a patient Hungary said as she placed a hand on Austria's shoulder.

Austria sighed. Hungary always knew how to calm him down. After taking a few deep breaths, he sufficiently relaxed enough to ponder on the thought. Adjusting his glasses he admitted, "I guess I really was too harsh on the child; it wasn't on purpose." A troubled expression flashed across his face before Austria proceeded to walk away with a thoughtful expression.

"He really is so stubborn," Hungary sighed. As much as she yearned to watch the situation resolve, however, she had grocery shopping to do. The list was extensive as Italy was in his growing stage. Who knew how long this was going to take?

Austria gazed at Hungary through the grand window of his music room and watched her leave. He made sure she was well out of sight before pulling out blank sheets of paper and a quill. Sitting down at his desk, he started to scribble furiously on the paper. He wanted his plan to be finished before Hungary returned. After a lot of editing and rewriting, Austria sighed and smiled as he put his quill down. "It's done."

Austria brought the sheets of paper and set some of them down on the piano and a few others on a short stool beside him. He took a deep breath and started playing. Melodious notes soon enveloped the mansion, reaching every corner. Little Italy who was crying under the shade of the tree heard the cheerful tune and was mesmerised. He slowly wandered towards the music and peeked his little tear streaked face through the door.

He tried to hide, but Austria noticed him. "It's ok, Italy. Come here, I need your help." Italy, who was still fearful, was petrified to the spot. Austria saw the reaction and closed his eyes, and thought, before he played the piano again. Italy was once again captured by the music and approached Austria.

"Now that you're here I need your help with a certain piece," he said quietly, as Chibitalia tilted his head in a questioning way. Austria gestured to Italy the papers on the miniscule stool. "Well, Italy, for this piece to be completed, I need a singer. Since this is a collaboration, you may change some of the lyrics here to your liking. Please stick to the main idea, though." He played the tune once over before gesturing for Italy to join.

Italy gazed down at the lyric before softly singing. Soon he got the rhythm down and started to sing along cheerfully to Austria's playing. When the song ended, both of them were satisfied, and Italy beamed up at Austria. He had completely forgotten the previous incident. "Austria, could I have some pasta, please?" Italy pleaded, with an adorable beam. "Of course, you _ma_ y," Austria replied.

"Yay!" Italy ran out of the room to do what he did best, make pasta. "Pasta is the only thing on that child's mind, isn't it?" Austria shook his head in amusement but smiled warmly with a hint of pride.

Later when Hungary returned from her grocery shopping, she would wonder what had happened between the two. After all, it wasn't common to stroll through the manor and witness a disgruntled Austria apparently trying to grasp the concept of cooking pasta. It would be a sight she would never forget.

Sometimes, when Hungary catches Italy unaware, she would hear his little voice singing his new favourite song. His little, high voice chirping, "Marukaite Chikyuu~"


End file.
